


Thieves

by maeeandlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Smut, Theft, illegal, larry - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeeandlarry/pseuds/maeeandlarry
Summary: Louis and Harry are thieves, and they are a couple.





	Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, don't wait for a complete story.  
> This will be extremely short.

The light of the moon illuminates all the streets of London, every corner, every shadow. The silence is deafening and the air is suffocating.

Everything is silence ... until the screech of tires rubbing against the pavement end it.

Sirens sound, all over the place, echoing in every corner. A hit, a shot, a warning. The tires keep shrieking and the sound of those flickering lights envelops the environment, chasing it.

A drop of sweat drips down the brow of the chestnut tree while it dries it immediately. His body is a bundle of nerves, shivering from the cold and adrenaline. He is perspiring because the atmosphere is like five degrees below zero and he is still sweating as if he had run a marathon. His teeth grind and nibble on his lower lip and his nostrils try to inhale oxygen with great effort trying to fill his lungs. His hands are playing with each other in his lap, restless and fussy. His right leg goes up and down with nervousness.

His body moves sharply forward because of the movement of the vehicle, and if it were not for the hands of his partner, he would have flown away like a recently batted baseball.

"Louis, I told you to put on your seatbelt," reproaches the voice at his side, in an annoyed tone.

Louis turns to the man next to him and his eyes connect with his, green and alive, more than ever.  


The blue-eyed snorts in exasperation and entangles strands of his hair on his fingers to then pull them in frustrated.

"Excuse me," he says, ironically "if it were not for the fact that I was trying to save my butt from being locked up for a few years in prison and because I was worried about saving the suitcase of ten million pounds, I would have been worried about putting on my seatbelt," he spits annoyed, taking his eyes to the window and leaving them there for a long time.

 The boy sighs frustrated "Louis," he warns, his voice hoarse and loud, running down his spine and burning his bones.

"Harry," he murmurs loud enough to be heard but pathetically low to take it as a warning.

Harry shakes his head and accelerates, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Okay, but put it on now."

Louis nods and obeys

"Did we lose them?" He asks, as he finishes buckling his belt.

Harry takes his eyes back to the mirror and nods.

"No one can handle against Harry Styles," he boasts proudly.

Louis looks at him funny and with a raised eyebrow. Louis smiles at him while he flatly denies.

"I'll see the diamonds," he says to turn around and grab the purse. Raise the polarized glass –which was open a little– and place the bag in his lap, opening it.  
The diamonds are no more than three inches long and are scarlet with a tiny black dot in the center.

They are beautiful.

They must be about twenty, each with an approximate price of half a million pounds. Louis counts them and then saves them where they were. He clasps his hand with Harry's and smiles at him, this one too.

They follow their path.

+

"We're rich!" Louis yells, counting the pounds.

"You see it. I told you it was good to negotiate with these people."

"They're gangsters, love," he says, approaching Harry and hugging him, his forehead up to his chest "it's not good to trust them."

Harry nods, kissing the forehead of the lower one "I know, but even so, they have paid us five million, now we need to sell the other ten diamonds and get the other five million."

Louis nods, separates from Harry, leaving a soft and short kiss on his lips "turn on the TV, I want to see what the police say."

Harry obeys and turns on the television, sits on the furniture and Louis at his side.

"The police are still looking for the couple, and there are rumors that the FBI is included. They have been in the case for five years and have not managed to catch them yet. The diamonds that were stolen last week belonged to one of the most important and influential magnates in the country, Viktor Moka, who has been sending demands without stopping. They still do not have clues or signs of the couple, we will continue reporting. 

Harry turns off the TV and smiles "pathetic."

Louis snickered and climbed into Harry's lap, giving him a wet kiss.

"We're always one step ahead," he says, bringing his arms to Harry's neck.

The curly one smiles and kisses him back, more passionate "I think it's more steps, baby"

Louis smiles between the kiss.

"Well, well, you idiots, look for a room and don't do it on my couch," says Niall.

Louis rolls his eyes and gets up, followed by Harry 

"Have you got a buyer?"

Niall nods "Yes, it belongs to a cartel"

"What does drug trafficker have to do with diamonds?" Asks Louis, confused.

"I don't know. I just make sure the money isn't fake."

Harry nods, taking Louis' hand. "Well, anyway, we'll take a break, you keep looking."

Louis and Harry begin to walk.

"Looking what?!" They hear Niall scream 

They both laugh.

When they arrive at their room, they throw themselves to the bed.

"I'm tired."

The work is hard, and although it is not so pleasant for them, the results leave them satisfied. And both, being a united couple, do the job better.

Louis takes off his shoes and crawls under the covers "come, let's go to sleep," he tells Harry.

The curly man strips off his clothes and goes to bed with Louis. "Good evening, love," he whispers.

 

+

 

"Come on, move!" Hurries Louis, with the loaded gun and seeing everywhere.

Harry, stressed like shit, gives him a threatening look. "You're the one who carries the weapon, I'm the one who tries to open a damn safe," he says, annoyed. "So shut the fuck up."

 Louis rolls his eyes "okay, I'm sorry, but if you could move, it would be welcome."

 The curly keeps fighting with the damn metal box. Louis is wandering around the room, seeing every part of it. It's a nice place, colorful and with flowers everywhere, he doesn't know why, but it looks like a florist. While he get something to entertain himself with, he sharpens his hearing, and he feels his breathing is cut off. Listen to voices and steps.

 "Shit!" He whispers. He runs to Harry and positions himself in front of him "someone is coming, we should go," he says.

 Harry denies, even in his own. "No, no, I'm about to finish."

 "Damn it, Harry, they're getting closer," he says, nervous "for once something doesn't come out as expected, it will not matter, come on, move, come."

 "Louis, quiet," he says. After a few seconds and Louis about to enter into crisis, a clack is heard and the door of the safe opens. Harry smiles proudly "I told you, bring the bag"

 Louis nods and when he approaches the stairs, he sees a lot of men dressed in black hurrying up. Swallows dry.

 Grab the bag and run to Harry, helping him put the pieces of gold. When they finally finish - and Louis feels he breathed again - Harry closes the safe as if nothing has happened here and they jump out the window, falling on the fire stairs. They hurry down and run to the car, turning it on and start to drive.

 Louis takes off his balaclava "Don't ever do that again! I almost had a heart attack," Louis complains, annoyed.

 Harry takes off his balaclava too and kisses Louis on the cheek, joining his hands and reassuring him "quiet, love, nothing happened, we did it, again," he says.

 Louis nods, normalizing his breathing. "It was close," he murmurs.

"This deserves a celebration," Harry says, changing his tone to flirtatious. 

Louis turns to him and raises an eyebrow. "What do you imply?"

 Harry smiles, malicious.

 

+

 

"Oh, God!" Moans Louis, feeling the older man's penis crash into his prostate. "Damn, yes!"

 Harry holds him by the hips and continues to ram, wrapped in layers of sweat. He bites his lip, feeling the heat emanate from every pore of his skin.

 Louis moans again, this time collapsing on the bed, his face sunk between the sheets. Feeling the orgasm be expelled.

 Harry closes his eyes and comes out completely, and, with one pull, he comes back in, Cumming. Louis lets out a stifled scream.

 The green-eyed one collapses beside him and releases a gasp, completely exhausted.

 "You're amazing, Harry," he flatters, still feeling the sensation of him inside him.

 

+

 

"Come on, Niall, you know very well that will not happen," says Louis, annoyed.

 "And what is the problem in that they are drug traffickers?!"

 "Because it's weird," says Harry this time, "they usually want kilos of cocaine and good marijuana."

 Niall shrugs "we will have this meeting, and if something doesn't fit, we reject them."

 "Listen, they are very... like, they really have a big ego, and if we reject them they will hate us. Having cartels against us is not nice," says Louis.

 "Hey, you don't have to worry, they're not stupid, it's not in your best interest to have the most wanted criminals in London as enemies," he says, with total pride.

 Harry nods, giving him the reason "It may be, but still, we have to be cautious."

 "Of course, man! I have it all under control."

 "You better," says Louis.

 Niall nods and opens the door, letting in a lot of men with sunglasses and black suits, serious as shit.

 "And yours bodyguards?" Asks a boy, beautiful, by the way. Dark skin and eyelashes to die for, a Greek god.

 Louis is the first to speak "We don't have."

 "Why not?" The boy asks, apparently confused.

 "They are unnecessary expenses," Harry replies.

 The brunette raises an eyebrow, funny, ironic, but then, in an instant, it becomes serious again. Interesting.

 "My name is Zayn Malik," he says, "and you must be Harry and Louis," he says.

 "A plasure," they both say at the same time.

 Louis and Harry look at each other and turn their attention to the boy, who is now sitting in a chair, waiting impatiently for them.

 Both sit, face to face.

 "I want to see them," he says.

 Louis frowns "first we want to know why the interest."

 Zayn shrugs. "I'm pretty sure that's none of your business, gentlemen. I've only come to do business. Get the diamonds, pay them, leave, all happy and rich. "

 Niall is the one who now speaks "my friends are nervous, sir. They have found it particularly strange that the cartels are so interested in diamonds. "

Zayn laughs, dry "we thought to fill them with cocaine," he says, as if nothing.

 Louis leans toward the table, closer to the dark haired "seriously?"

 Harry denies.

 Zayn smiles "of course not, in what world do you live, blue eyes?"

 Louis snorts, feeling Harry's hand on his leg, giving him comfort "Niall! Bring the diamonds," asks the curly one.

 Zayn smiles like a cat "I hope not to disappoint myself. They say they are precious, I hope so. "

 Harry nods "they are."

 

+

 

"It was a pleasure to do business, gentlemen." Says the brunette, entering the limousine.

 The car starts, leaving Louis and Harry perplexed.

"Maybe they want to put cocaine in it," says Louis, cutting the silence.

 Harry denies.

 Louis and Harry go into the house, going to their room.

 Both, after being dressed, lie down in bed.

 "It's very strange, is not it?"

 "I think we should not worry about it, love, we'll be fine."

 Louis nods.

 "It's just that, this is really strange. Especially that boy, he was too young. "

 Harry leaves a wet kiss on Louis's neck, affectionate. Louis snorts "stop doing that, you're turning me on."

Harry smiles.

 

+

 

"Damn it, Niall, where the hell are you?" Louis asks through the microphone.

 "I'm watching every damn corner so they can't  find your asses."

 Louis rolls his eyes "And where is Harry?"

 "And what am I going to know? He was after you, amnesiac. "

 Louis turns off the communicator, and snorts.

 Where the hell are you ...

 He hears a gunshot, then two, and a boy runs to his address, so Louis doesn't think about it, and hits him on the head, causing him to fall to the ground, passed out.

 In the distance he sees Harry running towards him, exhausted. "I had it, but thanks."

 "What the hell?"

 "I found this elusive guy gossiping through the windows, so I chased him."

 "To kill him?"

 "Yes."

 "Hazz, what did I tell you about walking around killing people?"

 Harry rolls his eyes, kissing him over the balaclava. "Sorry, love, I love you."

 "Yes, yes, now, what do we do with him?"

 

+

 

"Liam Payne." Niall says, looking through the monitor. "Is an architect! How much do you think it charges? "

 "Niall!"

 "Yes, yes, I'm going." Going back "it was a misunderstanding, it's not-" is interrupted by a loud shot.

 Harry and Louis draw their weapons, on the defensive.

But it's late, there's blood on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not the great thing, but it was something that occurred to me and, bam!, it happened, but of course, that's the end. Uahahaha.  
>  And there it is. I told you that it was going to be extremely short, and that did't wait for a complete story.  
> It doesn't even make sense, haha.  
> Well, I'm leaving you.  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
